Hunted
by My Frozen Perfection
Summary: The story is of a boy named Rei. It encircles his life and about his friends how he's treated, ect. Rei is a member of the Abbey which are made up of Vampires..And they're being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

_Hunted_By: Rei Shishino.

It was a cold night; the time was about 12:00am. The sky was still traced with a pinkish purple color, mixed in with the black shade. A ray of light continuing to shimmer down on the quiet and peaceful town. That is until a flute like melody started to play among the quiet abbyss.

A child layed sprawled out acrossed his bed, his ruby red locks of silk hair spread over the mattress, his face burried deep into the pillow.

"Rei? Rei-kun!"

Rei groaned and rolled over on his back.

"Oh... Taylor...mmm.."

"Rei!"

Rei screamed and fell off from the bed, his blue orbs glancing around from side to side.

"Nani?"

Rei blinked as his eyes were set onto Shido. Shido's eyes were a beautiful green shade, mixed in with a light silver. Her hair was a chocolate brown color, her baggy shirt hanging off from her slim body. The short dark blue skirt lifting from the backside. Rei giggled and sat up, tilting his head to the side.

"Rei-kun... It's him..."

Rei's eyes narrowed as he stood to his feet. Rei's black pants and black shirt were both tight against his body. Sliding off to the side, Rei slipped on his black boots and brushed his hair gently; before putting it up into a pony tail. Shido nodded and the two of them walked out of Rei's room.

Rei and Shido stopped, glancing over to a few other people. Whyatt; a boy with blackish dark brow hair. His eyes a dark chocolate brown. Two other boys; which happen to be lovers, named Spike and Jin standing next to Whyatt. Mina, a girl with blondish brown hair down to her shoulders, with the three guys. They all nodded and walked down the sidewalk. They were going to make him pay for what he's done to Rei.

All of the members of the group stopped as they came acrossed a man, standing ontop of a parked car, the flute pressed to his lips. The melody came to an end as his lips then turned into a evil like smirk.

"Rei; you're here."

The man whispered softly, jumping to land onto the black ground. Rei's teeth then shimmerd as his lips curled into a grin.

"That I am, Taylor..."

The man laughed and took a step towards Rei, causing Rei's friends to take a few steps back. Taylor slid his sword out, licking acrossed the tip of it's blade. Rei then took out his own sword from it's prison. Taylor dashed forward, the two swords slashing together. Rei's feet slid back, skidding against the ground.

Taylor ducked down and moved the tip of his blade to cut acrossed Rei's stomach. Allowing the young boy to wince painfully. Taylor is 23. Rei is 16. Rei then looked up as he saw the tree's leaves shuffling around. Rei jumped onto a branch and ran up the tree, his red hair crashing against a few branches. Taylor laughed as he awaited for the other male, leaning against his sword.

Taylor smirked as he awaited the slow boy, watching his struggling movements. Rei yelled and jumped up, soaring towards Taylor. The man laughed and shook his head,

"Oh Reizer."

He spoke; only to slide his sword through Rei's stomach. Rei's blue eyes went wide and sparks of blood flew from his now opened mouth. Taylor slipped his sword back out and knocked Rei in the face with the back of his hand, making Rei land onto the ground. Taylor jumped down and stood infront of the boy. Rei then jumped up and slashed his sword through Taylor's chest. Taylor just grinned, shaking his head.

"Foolish boy."

Taylor laughed. Rei took his sword and put it away again, turning his back to Taylor.

"Idiot."

Taylor said and threw daggers. Rei turned around and his eyes went wide. The sharp daggers pinning him to the ground. Taylor walked up to Rei and used his sword to slash up Rei's body, the black cloths falling off. Rei's lower lip quivered as he looked to Taylor.

Taylor knelt down and ran a hand down Rei's chest and then stomach. Rei let our a cry of pain as Taylor's fingernails were then dipped into his fragile skin.

"I'm going to slide my sword into your whole."

Rei's eyes went huge and his pupils; very small.

"Please...Don't..."

Rei whispered in a small and scared-like voice. Taylor placed the sword's tip to Rei's whole.

"Don't move. Any movement could end up killing you."

Rei was very speachless, unable to hide any fear. Taylor slid the blade inside Rei, moaning as he licked a soft knub of his nipple. Rei didn't moan, he screamed, very loudly. Taylor kept moaning, moving the blade in more. Tears slid down Rei's cheeks as he cried, blood running down the boy's inner thighs.

After a while of this, Taylor came, obiously finding pleasure in Rei's pain. Taylor very slowly and gently slid the sword out and dropped it. Removing the daggers then, licking the blood off of Rei's wrists and ankles. Rei whimpered, he lost his voice from screaming. Taylor layed ontop of Rei, nuzzling him gently.

"I love you, Reizer."

Whyatt, Shido, Mina, Spike and Jin sighed, watching from afar. Rei's eyes slipped closed; passing out.

Rei finaly awoke, glancing to the figures around him.

"I'm...sorry...I..lost..."

Rei whispered shakely. Whyatt placed his index finger onto Rei's lips.

"Shh.. Rest..."

Whyatt whispered back, gently caressing Rei's inner thighs. Rei's eyes fluttered shut once again. Mina's eyes wavered slightly, scared of the outcome.

"Is he...going to live?"

Mina asked. Whyatt nodded and sighed.

"It's a very good thing he didn't move or he would have died..."

Shido closed her eyes and leaned to rest her head on Jin's shoulder. Spike gently set an arm around his lover, Jin.

Taylor laughed as he went inside his house, shutting the door. His eyes closing as he leaned back into his chair.

It was the next day and they were all at school. Rei sat at his seat with his chin resting on the desk. It was quite boring. A hand soon rested on his shoulder and he tensed up.

"Rei...You okay?"

Came a whisper from Laura, his best friend. Rei gave a smile.

"Yeah..."

The bell rang and Rei picked up his bag, walking out of the classroom.

After the bus ride home, Rei went inside. It was quiet and dark.

"Hmm..."

Rei then went into his bedroom, his bag falling off from his shoulder, glancing at the man sitting on his bed. Taylor's eyes looked Rei over. Rei's eyes softened and he moved to sit at Taylor's side, snuggling him softly. Taylor wrapped an arm around Rei's waist. Rei was in love with Taylor, he didn't care how he was treated. Taylor nipped along Rei's neck and ran a hand under Rei's shirt.

"I love you, Taylor, so much..."

Taylor shook his head.

"Young Reizer. You don't love me. You only have lust for me."

Rei suddenly looked confused and leaned back.

"What are you talking about? You don't know how I feel. I love you."

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"We're just fucking eachother, I never asked you out, my words of love for you were basically a thank you for submitting to me."

Rei's mouth hung open as he looked to a downfall. Taylor stood and took a few steps forward, glancing behind him.

"This is goodbye, Reizer."

Rei slowly looked up as he then saw that Taylor was gone. He was alone. His happiness was shattered and his heart was broken. Another great feeling of love was destroyed.

Taylor slowly turned around and looked to Rei's house; sighing.

"You were a great fuck toy, but, no feeling of love could ever be developed towards me."

With that said; Taylor slipped into his car and drove off.

Rei layed upon his bed, curling up into a ball. His cell phone beeped; meaning 'new message'. Rei took his phone and read the message:

Rei,

You have been summonded for a great mission. But, for this mission; you have to leave Russia. We will all meet on a voyage ship at the docks, around 5:15am, the boat will leave, so get there before time. Bring all of your cloths, items for when we're on standby and you won't get bored. Say goodbye to your friends, humans can not come with us. See you there.

Vincent

xx Member of the Vampire Academy.

Rei's eyes shimmered as he then looked to the clock.

"5:15pm,"

Rei whispered to himself and jumped up from his bed, rushing to his closet and pulling out his suitcase. At least he was free from the hands of love. It would have been even harder to leave otherwise.

..End of Chapter One. To Be Continued. ..


	2. Chapter 2

_Hunted Chapter 2_

Rei sighed as everybody from the Abbey boarded the ship, their suitcases taken into the rooms.

"Hey, Rei!"

Turning to look over his shoulder, gazing at the two forms closing in. A smile soon brightening the paled face's features.

"Whyatt-san.. Mina-chan."

The two stopped running and panted heavily.

"D-do you..really have to go?"

Mina questioned, her hands held tightly to her own chest.

"Yeah.. "

He answered, turning around, only to recieve a hug from both of his friends. Rei slipped his arms around them both, sighing as his eyes closed.

"I'll miss you both.."

Rei whisperd, pulling back from them and running up onto the ship's deck. The boat setting off. Whyatt and Mina waved as the ship then disappeard into the fog.

"Where to?"

Rei heard the question and turned around as he leaned against the railing. Stanislav, the new leader of the vampires, named after Dracula,step forward. He had short black hair, the strands ended at his chin, his face was pale and his eyes were a dark brown.

"To Transylvania."

Stanislav smirked. All of the vamps whisperd amongst eachother. Rei only grinned and looked up to the clouded sky.

"Lord, the sun is coming out soon. We should go inside."

Stanislav nodded and turned his back to the group.

"All full breeds, time to come inside."

Everyone went inside, except for Rei. Rei's long crimson hair, which ended at his thighs, blew lightly in the wind.

Transylvania.

Everyone boarding off of the ship and waited for Stanislav.

"Everybody, to Castle Dracula."

They all laughed and twirled, changing into the vampire bat forms and flying off. Rei shook his head, his eyes slipping closed.

"Bakas.. Yeah, that's a way to get unnoticed.."

A hand came to Rei's shoulder and he was pushed back against the docks' wall. Breathing heavily, Rei looked to this blonde haired man, who held a Silver steak to Rei's face. Rei screamed and fell onto the ground, rocking himself back and forth.

"Filthy Vampir-- "

The man tilted his head to the side, looking along the male's body. The brown eyes gazing up and down before he slid the silver back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry.."

He whisperd and knelt down, reaching a hand out.

"Let me help you.."

Rei jerked his head up, hissing.

"I don't need -your- help, human!"

Rei growled and ran off. The man sighed and slowly stood, running after Rei. Rei panted, still running as he pushed past some people.

"Come back here!"

The man yelled, grunting as he noticed he wouldn't stop, he lept forward and tackled the man to the ground. And they rolled into a patch within the woods. They both panted as he gazed into eachother's eyes.

"What..the hell do you want from me!"

Rei yelled, struggling against the man.

"Stay still!"

The man yelled before cupping Rei's right cheek, making him look at him.

"My name is Leon.. Just stay calm. "

Rei stopped and blinked slowly to the man.

"I'm Rei..."

Both of their heads tilted to the opposite directions, bringing their lips together. The blue and brown eyes both closed, as their arms went around eachother. It had been minutes since they had started and passion was soon drawn in. The bodies pushing against eachother as they rolled around. Soon they stopped, Leon ending up ontop. Kisses soon being placed against Rei's soft neck. Light bite marks being placed there. Rei let out loud moans, the biting a turn on to the half breed. Rei's legs then came and wrapped around Leon's body. His hips arching. Leon grinned a bit and dipped his hips down, their hips clashing together. They both moaned, rolling around once more along the grass. Leon's fingers curling around the edge of Rei's skirt, slowly lifting it up.

About an hour and thirty minutes past as the two maled lay on the ground, panting harshly. Their naked bodies wrapped around eachothers. It was now night fall. Screaching was heard as three vampire bats flew over them.

"Shit, that's my call!"

Leon yelled and quickly got dressed, running back into town. Rei stood and got dressed, running after Leon. Rei quickly stopped, his eyes wide. Seeing Leon shooting at his friends. Rei hissed and ran to Leon, tackling him to the ground. Leon yelped and looked to Rei.

"Now, isn't the time!"

Rei hissed, two vampire fangs growing.

"R-rei.."

The three vampires landed on the ground, changing to their human forms. Two beautiful women, one with long brown hair which ended at her hips, the other with blonde hair which went slightly below her shoulders. The other was a man with black spiked hair. They walked over and stood beside Rei.

"You..mean, your..But, I thought you wouldn't be with them.."

The three vampires laughed and Rei glanced to the side.

"I love you, Leon..But, don't ever mess with my friends."

Leon sat there for a moment, his eyes wide.

"Let's go.."

The three vampires changed back into bats, one of them grabbing onto Rei as they flew off. Leon sighed and looked down.

"I guess..I have to hunt down the one I love.."

Leon whispered and looked up to the sky.

.+.Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is

Because there's no other proof of my existence

My future that I should've grabbed hold is

Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom"

Wanting to erase the distorted afterimage is

Because I'll see my limit over there

In the window of the excessively self-conscious me

There are no dates in last year's calendar

Erase and rewrite

The pointless ultra-fantasy

Revive

The unforgettable sense of being

Rewrite

The meaningless imagination

The driving force that creates you

Give it your whole body and soul

After cutting my feelings that grew, I regret

After realizing that after all, I'm just a mediocrity, I cry

A depressed heart

A dirty lie

Erase and rewrite

The pointless ultra-fantasy

Revive

The unforgettable sense of being

Rewrite

The meaningless imagination

The driving force that creates you

Give it your whole body and soul .+.


End file.
